


Unlikely Lovers

by DaichiWithHat



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaichiWithHat/pseuds/DaichiWithHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!! - Pokemon crossover time! :D</p><p>There is another great Pokemon/Haikyuu fic out there called Ball is Life which i am not connencted to in any way but you should give it a read if you like this stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Lovers

"Hah! Not even one pokemon? So weak and puny!" One of them yelled

"I know right? You'd think it doesn't cost that much to buy a pokeball." Someone else commented

Yamaguchi could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he didn't want to show it in front of these bullies because he knew it would just fuel them more. Instead, he decided to pick himself up of the ground and run as fast as he could away from the bullies, hoping they wouldn't catch him.

Yamaguchi could hear the footsteps running after him and he braced himself for another punch which would inevitably come.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Someone cried

This made Yamaguchi stumble to a stop and turn backwards to see two people one quite a bit smaller that the other, running towards him. They stopped in front of him and he quickly looked them over, it didn't take him long to figure out that they were both trainers, The taller had a uniform on that said "Amemaru Middle School" but had a belt on his side with 3 pokeballs attached, Yamaguchi also noticed a medal on his chest which in small writing said "Best Player Of The Season." The other boy however was a bit of a wild card, he looked very distant but he also looked like he could snap Yamaguchi in half if he wanted to. What he was wearing on the other hand with pretty bland a T-shirt, a set of cargo shorts and a messenger bag with a pokeball in his side pocket.

"Who are you?" Yamaguchi asked

"I'm Tsukishima Akiteru and this is my little brother Tsukishima Kei" The taller one said

"I-I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi" Yamaguchi stuttered

"Were those boys over there bullying you?" Akiteru asked

"No, no, no they were just playing me" Yamaguchi said quickly, not wanting to be hurt again for telling anyone on the bullies.

"You're lying" Kei said flatly "I heard them talking about you and how they pushed you to the ground"

"Kei!" Akiteru yelled

"No! He's right, I was just scared" Yamaguchi replied quickly

"Well what were they saying then?" Akiteru asked

"They were saying how I was weak because i didn't even have one pokemon and that I can't afford a pokeball" Yamaguchi said slowly

"Well I'm not going to let that stand, what about you Kei?" Akiteru asked

"Kei?" Akiteru aksed again but Kei was fiddling around in his bag

Kei outstretched his hand towards Yamaguchi and in his had was 2 pokeballs.

"What are they for?" Yamaguchi asked

"They're so you can catch yourself a pokemon" Kei said, a slight blush on his cheeks, which Akiteru did indeed notice.

"What?" Yamaguchi asked, dumbfounded

"You can get yourself a pokemon with these" Kei said

"But they're yours" Yamaguchi said

"No, they're yours" Kei said with more of an authorative tone in his voice

"Okay?" Yamaguchi said

"Well come on then, Santalune forest is up ahead" Kei replied

Akiteru was evry confused, his shut in little brother had just made a friend in the timespan of 10 minutes, his first friend.He just couldn't believe it and he couldn't supress how happy he was for his little brother and he saw the blush on Kei's cheeks, what did this mean? What was happening?

"Akiteru are you coming?" Kei asked

All of his questions could wait for now because he needed to see how this would play out.

"Wait for me guys!" Akiteru yelled and he ran towards the forest.


End file.
